


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(6)(上)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 架空, 肉, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: 下篇已更～本章较长且大部分清水走剧情 开虐 不喜勿入先更了上半部分欢迎戳
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(6)(上)

6( 上 ).

一直到真正的胜利之前，肖战和王一博都会一遍遍回想加岚遇刺的夜晚，似某种自虐。那是二人共有的最痛苦的回忆，弥留的沉痛和令人窒息的无力感将他们紧紧捆绑在一起，成为最永固的生同衾死同穴的契约。

他们会不约而同地梦到加岚，知道他放不下自己的妻儿与被迫独当一面的他们，生者又何尝不是哀莫大于心不死。肖战好几次从梦中惊醒，一醒来只寻王一博的手，稳稳抓在自己手中时便忍不住掉下泪来。王一博吻去他眼角的泪痕，心疼不已地轻颤。

那一天，肖战见到的第一个人是谢允。

他醒来时还未到七点，王一博却已不在身边，片刻后敲门声响起。他警觉地从抽屉里掏出手枪，小心翼翼走向门口。猫眼里透出的身影相当熟悉，他轻轻开了门，便看到了那个扎马尾的男人。也不知是有意还是无心，他一口烟恰好直接熏进了他眼睛。“肖战先生，麻烦借一步说话。”他才发现他后面还跟着一个人：非常斯文，身形略高于谢允，正非常警觉地环视四周。二人进来以后似是连坐都不想坐，只往里走了几步，便与他站在门口说话。大概是很要紧的事了，他想。

谢允皱着眉、语速近乎不耐烦的快，“我就直说了，加岚先生今晚大概率会被刺杀。你需要劝他取消今晚的公开演讲。”他刚想开口，就听见另一名男子冷冷地接了句，“不是需要，是务必。”。

“哈，忘了介绍：顾魏，上个月我国调来给我的新搭档。”恍惚间谢允神色复杂地瞥了他一眼，还未落入他眼中便又很快收回。

“请问 ‘ 务必 ’ 取消的理由是什么？恕我直言，加岚先生自从正式参选，他哪怕每一次走在街上都有被刺杀的可能。今晚是投票前他最后一次面向公众的演讲，你们知道若取消会对他的选举带来多大的损失吗？这不是我们哪一个人就能负起的责任。”肖战知道谢允是王一博较为欣赏与信任的人，但这件事太过突然又举足轻重，且他们始终都是他国特工，总不能听风就是雨、事事都要顺了他们的意，便只得先故作强硬、问个究竟。

“毒枭们派了杀手，不是雇佣的，就是他们自己组织里培养的杀手，我们的线人报了信以后不知怎么漏了马脚，已经被弄死了，现在他们肯定知道我们会干预，而且 —— 虽然承认这个很丢脸，但我们很难在这名杀手出现在会场前确定他的行踪，整个组织都会动用关系和力量来掩护他，按我们现有的条件，想先发制人几乎不可能。加岚先生应该昨晚就收到他们的恐吓信了 —— 我知道他已收过很多，但这一次恐怕会是后果最严重的。”

顾魏又补上一句，“我猜跟王上校接到的电话内容估计一模一样，至少八九不离十。”

“你说什么？他接到了什么电话？”肖战本来就听得开始手心冒汗，突然又扯上了王一博，更加紧张起来。

“王上校今天凌晨五点就赶到了我局，电话是打进他在搜捕队的办公室的，恰好被值班人员接到。他现在应该在搜捕队忙着部署 —— 或者说，抓内鬼。”

肖战听得心里一沉，王一博虽有强硬缉毒的名声在外，但那些人直接打电话给他怕是头一遭，这其中必有蹊跷。

“事不宜迟，请你现在就跟我们一起去见加岚先生。”

一路上顾魏把车开得飞快，在上班高峰路段将喇叭暴躁地摁个不停。肖战早饭都未来得及吃，胃里的酸液翻江倒海。他努力让自己平静下来思考：要先解决好加岚的事情，看看今晚到底应不应该出席会场，如果不能便要加紧安排直播演讲 …… 肯定是没有时间去见王一博了。他一想到王一博也被毒枭恐吓，整颗心就像是被铁锄砸中 —— 他们才相识多久，在对方的陪伴下度过了这样一段静好的时光，却不想危险一直萦绕身侧。

谢允坐在旁边，似是看穿了他的重重忧虑，开口道，“你也不要太忧心。王上校接到的那通电话，除了警告他今晚不准带搜捕队进入加岚演讲的会场，其他的都是那些你们听烂了的关于禁毒和引渡的威胁之语，也没有提到你。他没受什么影响，等处理完搜捕队的事情会马上过来找你。”

“他一定要保护好自己。”一股巨大的心酸突然涌上肖战的胸口：如今他的挚友和爱人都被那些不择手段的恶者视为眼中钉肉中刺，只欲除之而后快。他与加岚胜利的第一步尚未真正成为定局，便已是千难万险；而他自己无权无势，又该如何去保全王一博的安危。

等王一博赶到加岚的房前时，只看见谢允和顾魏站在门口抽烟。他大步上前问道，“他们都在里面？”

“是。加岚不肯取消公开演讲，肖先生还在劝他。”

这是谢顾二人第一次见王一博如此急躁，“为什么不取消？他今晚若出现，那些人是一定会把他杀了的。他知不知道他们派了不止两个杀手过去？而且若不成功，他们还准备了人肉炸弹，他懂不懂这样是必死无疑的。”

顾魏平静地回道，“这些我们都跟他说了。他如果真的想送死，我们也不可能再多说什么，当局不想再多担一个干预他国内政的罪名。”

王一博冷笑一声，“你们干预得还少吗？线人这种理由你们也就能骗骗他们，此时此刻你们有多少非法的卫星和地面通讯车在我国土地上转悠？要不是索勒百分之八十的毒品都是销往 M 国，你们一丁点都不会在乎我们总统候选人的死活。”

谢允赶紧丢了烟头来打圆场，“王上校，现在不是说这个的时候。我们的立场和难处你都一清二楚。你要明白，若今晚加岚先生要去，肖先生必定会跟去，他们都有严重的生命危险。你护得了搜捕队，不一定护得了他。你还是先进去，跟肖先生一起劝劝他。”

正当王一博准备开门的时候，顾魏的声音又从身后传来，“王上校，领口沾了一圈血，怕是不宜见客。”

“刚在搜捕队抓到一个叛徒，不肯招，把他脑壳敲开了。急着赶过来就没换。”

王一博一走进去，就看见肖战和加岚面对面站在客厅里。比起神色平静的后者，肖战激动得面部充血，双拳紧握，却已是说不出话来。地上散着一沓沓撕碎了的满是字迹的纸 —— 那是他写给加岚的演讲稿。

王一博决定打破这种胶着，“加岚先生，你知道我是怎样的人，我今日便直说：无论今天你有没有踏出家门，你都会是索勒的下一任总统。但你要是死了，你有没有想过我们所有人以及索勒、要为此失去多少。”

“退一万步 —— 我现在就去安排你晚上在国会演讲，全国电视直播，我把全国的记者都叫过来，有几个算几个 —— 为什么你连这也不同意？！王一博有充分的理由带大批军警在现场保护你，你为什么一定要去送命！”仿佛王一博的出现和他领口的血渍击溃了全部的防线，肖战彻底失控地吼着，“我早跟你说了，我不完全赞成引渡、甚至不支持引渡，我一直在告诉你再低调点 —— 他们就是为着你的引渡立场想置你于死地！如今他们真的要来杀你，你却告诉我你连躲都不打算躲。我知道这场演讲至关重要，但是能有你的命重要吗？索勒需要你，我和王一博需要你，这个腐烂的国度唯一复生的可能就是你 —— 你却告诉我你决定去送死！”

加岚望着二人，深深叹了口气。片刻后他终于开口，“你们说的我都明白。但是肖战，你还记不记得我们这一路是怎么走过来的：在别的参选人忙着拉拢贿赂黑白通吃的时候，我们是如何走进索勒的每一条街道、每一个社区、每一个有不平等与受苦难之声的地方，不分烈日暴雨地宣讲，只为让他们「真正」听到我们的理念、我们将为这个国家做的贡献。我在他们心中就是最后的信念，一个永不屈服的形象，给予他们同样坚守正念、不屈淫威的勇气。若我真的在最后一刻退缩，又有什么理由值得他们信任。我深知今夜凶险，但我若真的缺席，这个国家敢于站出来的勇气与正义亦将再次缺席。或许这一次我能保护好自己，却又要有多少人失去他们精神上的庇佑。”

肖战猛地把头转向一侧，不可察觉地哽咽起来。加岚继续道，“希望你们能原谅我的决定。王上校，我把肖战交给你，今晚你们两个都不必到场，请你千万要护他周全。也请替我谢谢那两位 M 国特工。”

他一边尽数捡起地上的碎纸，笑着对肖战说道，“你若是真的生气，就会开始撕纸，这个毛病在我们同窗时就给我印象极深，结果到现在还改不了。可惜我早把你写的全记住了。也许你自己都不相信自己写的东西，那些过于乌托邦的理想，可我希望你知道，我一直深信不疑。”说罢，他便头也不回，转身向楼上走去。

顾魏和谢允直接把王一博的摩托扔进皮卡的货箱里，载着他们先去搜捕队再说 —— 免得两个人继续在加岚的庭院里吵架，既危险又不像样。而他们争执的点无非就在于今晚到底要不要去现场、又是谁该去现场。显然肖战和王一博都希望对方能够置身之外、留自己上前线，也因此他们谁都不能如愿。

谢允实在给他们吵得头疼，忍无可忍地插道，“都这么想死，干脆就一起去。王上校带不了整个搜捕队，但几个队员还是可行的，肖先生原来在会场就安排了不少安保，不至于一点用都没有。我和顾魏会守在暗处，试试看有没有可能阻止这场暗杀。”

王一博斩钉截铁地反对道，“他不能去，我根本没有可能既留意杀手、又保护加岚和群众、还要保护他。”

“只要我跟着加岚就好了，你就不会分身乏术。”肖战赶紧接道。

“你想都不要想。他们就是冲着他去的，你离他越近，被一起弄死的可能性就越大。”

“那我跟着谢允和顾魏？”

“他们两个外国人在那里，本来就要担心太显眼的问题，万一被发现了，怕是也根本顾不上你，照样太危险了。你若执意要去，就听我的，等加岚入场以后，跟着他车队的最后一辆远远地在场外等着，我派我的副官去保护你。”

见王一博的态度如此强硬，肖战只得作罢。他不管还有旁人在，就一把抓过他的手，十指紧扣放到自己腿上，好似那是他的救命稻草一般地用力。王一博亦紧紧地回握，一边凑过去轻声安抚着他些什么。谢允和顾魏在前座沉默不语，飘忽的眼神中透着某种貌合神离又互相寻觅的感情。此时的太阳正露出临降落的血橙色，一寸一寸地晕在暗夜之前的模糊的天际。

TBC


End file.
